When It All Comes Together
by aynat
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED
1. Alexa & Julian

Well, this is an old fanfic of mine. I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner (like... a year ago) but there have been some problems. 'Nough about that though, let's get this ball rolling again!  
  
*************************  
Title: When It All Comes Together  
Author: Tanya Long (WyleFan)  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Not much  
Summary: What could Luka, Carter and Romano have in common? Could this one thing possibly make Romano have a heart?  
Authors Note: Feel free to flame if you feel necessary. Any criticism is appreciated.  
**************************  
  
Luka Kovac was lying in bed with his girlfriend, Abby Lockhart, next to him when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" He asked groggily.  
"Luka, is that you?" A woman's voice asked from the other end.  
Luka sat up, "Alexa?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"My God," Luka whispered.  
"I'm in Chicago," Alexa told him. "I really have to talk to you."  
"OK," Luka replied.  
"Where can we meet, and when?" Alexa asked.  
"I work at Country General now. Ask someone for directions...."  
"I know where it is," Alexa interrupted.  
"Alright, well across the street is Doc McGoo's," Luka said. "How 'bout we meet there around ten?"  
"That sounds fine," Alexa said. "I can't wait to see you."  
"I can't wait to see you either!" Luka exclaimed.  
"Who was that?" Abby asked, rolling over.  
"A friend," Luka said, then smiled. "An old friend."  
  
At quarter to ten, Luka sat in Doc McGoo's with a hot cup of coffee in front of him. He was nervous... he hadn't seen Alexa in so long. He'd been dreaming so long of seeing her again.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name called from behind him. When he turned around he nearly fell off his stool when he saw the infant boy in her arms.  
"Alexa..." Luka whispered. "Is he yours?"  
Alexa sighed, "He's ours Luka."  
"What?" Luka asked.  
"I know this must be a bit of a shock," she said.  
"What do you mean he's ours?" Luka asked.  
Alexa sat down on the stool beside Luka. "I mean he's our son Luka... you're son."  
"But how..." Luka trailed off.  
"I think we both remember how!" Alexa emphasized.  
Luka laughed. "Why didn't you tell me before Alexa?"  
"I... I didn't want to cause you any pain," Alexa said as tears formed in her eyes. "You said after your family... Croatia... you'd never again...." She couldn't seem to finish her sentence.  
"I know what I said," Luka told her.  
They sat there a moment before Luka broke the silence. "Can I hold him?" He asked.  
"Of course," Alexa said as she handed the boy to his father.  
"What's his name?"  
Alexa smiled. "Julian."  
Luka laughed. "You always said you'd have a son named Julian." Looking at the boy, he said, "So, you've gone, what, two years without a father?"  
"Next month," Alexa told him. "July 29th."  
"How come he hasn't said anything?" Luka asked.  
"He's just shy," Alexa informed him.  
"Oh." Looking back at the boy he said, "Can you say anything to me?"  
"Cookie?" The young boy asked innocently.  
"Cookie?" Luka repeated. "I think I can get you a cookie."  
He called the waitress over and asked for a cookie. When she brought it back, Julian's eyes grew wide. "Cookie!"  
Luka laughed as he gave it to him. "Your cookie." Julian smiled as he took it and put it into his mouth.  
"So Alexa, how'd you find me?" Luka asked as Julian ate his cookie.  
"I came here looking for my father, and I got a job at County. I heard some nurses talking about you, and one thing led to another," Alexa informed him.  
"You got a job at county?" Luka asked.  
"Yeah, in the ER," she told him.  
"That's great," Luka said. "So what's this about your father?"  
"He's here Luka, in Chicago!"  
"Really?" Luka smiled. "You've met him?"  
"Not yet," Alexa replied. "I'm too scared. I mean, I don't even know if he'd care to meet me!"  
"I thought you said it had something to do with your mother that you couldn't see your father," Luka replied.  
"It did. She was cheating on her husband, so when she got pregnant she left me with her friends, who later adopted me, and refused to put my father on my birth certificate... or let him see me."  
"So, he could be looking for you to," Luka said.  
"Yeah, but maybe he didn't care when she did all that," Alexa said.  
"I suppose," Luka told her. "But you'll never know if you don't meet him."  
"Yeah, I know. I'll figure it out later, right now let me ask you some questions."  
"Alright, what do you want to know?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Alexa asked.  
"No one serious," Luka said, without giving Abby a second thought. "No one since you. Alexa, how could you leave me like that? I loved you so much...." He trailed off.  
Alexa began to cry. "I couldn't compete with her."  
"With who?" Luka asked.  
"Your first wife. You... you loved her so much. I knew I'd never know the love you had for her."  
"Alexa," Luka whispered as tears came to his eyes. "I admit, I never could love you the same as I did her... but that doesn't mean I love you less. It's.... it's just different."  
"Mommy?" Julian asked.  
"Yeah?" Alexa said, looking up at her son.  
"I have to go pottie," he whispered.  
"OK," she said. Turning back to Luka, "Where's the bathroom in this place?"  
"I'll take him," Luka said.  
"You don't have to, I can."  
"No, no... he's got to go to the man's room!" He said this as he picked Julian up. Alexa laughed as he walked away.  
When they got back, Luka ordered Julian some cereal. When it came, and Julian was occupied, Luka turned back to Alexa.  
"OK, about your father...." Luka began.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Do you know who he is?" He asked.  
Alexa nodded.  
"Tell me about him," Luka said.  
"Wait, I should fill you in on what I've come up with as a family history for me first," Alexa told him.  
"Alright."  
"Like I told you," Alexa began, "my mother was cheating on her husband when she got pregnant with me. Turns out her husbands family was really rich and all... so she couldn't let any hint that she cheated in, so she left me with her friends in Florida, Bob and Martha."  
"OK, so that explains how they fit in," Luka said. "At least she left you with good people."  
"Yeah, I agree," Alexa told him. "Any way, my mother has a son with her husband. Can you believe it, I actually have an older brother!"  
"That's great Alexa," Luka said as he glanced at Julian, still eating his cereal.  
"Yeah. So anyway, I tracked down my father and brother, and get this.... they both work at County General!" Alexa finished.  
"Really?" Luka asked. "Who are they?"  
"My brother is... John Carter...." She said.  
"John Carter?" Luka inturrupted. "He works in the ER!"  
"He does?" Alexa asked.  
"Yeah. You'll get to know him soon enough," Luka said.  
"Great, and my fathers name is..." she laughed as she trailed off.  
"You know, I can never remember his last name. You'd think I'd have it all memorized." Alexa told him. "It's something like Robert Romain... Roman...."  
"Romano?" Luka asked.  
"Yeah, that's it!" Alexa said.  
Luka sat back and sighed. He looked over at Julian and smiled. Then he looked at Alexa, and tears came to his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Alexa asked. "Is it something to do with my father?"  
"NO!" Luka assured her. "I was just thinking about how much I missed you."  
She tried to tell him she missed him to, but before she could he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back he laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"A million times I've thought about what I'd do if I saw you again... and kiss you wasn't in the equation. But then again... I forgot what you do to me when I see you," Luka said.  
"What's that?" Alexa asked.  
"You just make me melt!" Luka said as he kissed her again.  
"LUKA!"  
Both Luka and Alexa spun around when they heard this.  
"Abby..." Luka began.  
"You son of a bitch!" Abby screamed as she ran out. Luka just turned back to Alexa, not bothering to follow Abby.  
"Who was that?" Alexa asked.  
"No one serious," Luka said. 


	2. Daddy Dearest

Luka was in the middle of his shift at the ER when he ran into Robert Romano. He knew he shouldn't do it... but he couldn't resist. He had to know.  
"Dr. Romano?" Luka asked.  
"What is it?" Romano said.  
"Do you have any children?"  
"What does that matter?" Romano asked. "I'm in a hurry...."  
"Maybe a daughter," Luka interrupted.  
"What is this about?"  
"I know her..." Luka told him. "I know who she is."  
Romano grabbed Luka's jacket when he heard this, and pulled him into a private room.  
"What?" Romano asked.  
"I know your daughter," Luka whispered.  
"But.... how...." Romano began as tears [yes... tears] formed in his eyes.  
"She tracked you down," Luka told him. "She's been looking for you for a long time. Ever since she learned the truth."  
Romano stood still for a moment before breaking the silence. "How do you know all this?" He asked.  
"'Cause I'm in love with her," Luka said as he looked Romano square in the eye. "She's also the mother of my child."  
"I have a grandchild?" Romano asked as he found a place to sit.  
Luka nodded. "His name is Julian."  
"Wait a minute," Romano said. "I thought you had no family."  
"Me to," Luka whispered. "Anyways, do you want to meet her... and him?"  
"Yes, of course! I've been waiting for this day for thirty years!" Romano exclaimed.  
"Then come with me," Luka said as he led the way into the hall.  
As they were heading towards the elevators Shirley glanced over and saw Romano. "Jesus, Dr. Kovac, what did you do to him?" Neither of the men said a word as they boarded the elevator.  
  
Luka told Romano to wait in the lounge while he went to find Alexa.  
When he did, he smiled as he saw her laughing with some of the nurses. "Dr. Trent," Luka said. "May I speak with you?"  
Alexa looked up and smiled. "Of course."  
He led her to Exam Room 1. When the door was closed he gave her a long kiss.  
"What was that for?" Alexa asked.  
"Oh, you know," Luka said. "To say hi, I missed you, I'm sorry in advanced....."  
"Sorry for.....?" Alexa asked.  
"Where's Julian?" Luka asked.  
"Lydia's watching him," Alexa told him. "Now, sorry for what?"  
"Alexa, I had to. Who knows how long this would have taken you. And I did it subtly... but he's just like you!" Luka told her.  
"What are you talking about?" Alexa asked.  
"Your father... he's waiting for you in the lounge."  
"What?" Alexa asked.  
"He's been looking for you Alexa. He wants to know you as much as you want to know him," Luka explained.  
Alexa sighed. "I suppose I should thank you."  
Luka laughed, "No need to."  
"So," Alexa began, "am I at all like him?"  
Luka laughed again. "From what I know of him... not a bit!"  
  
Robert sat in the lounge, scared. He didn't know what to expect. What if she blamed him? What is she just didn't like him? What if....  
"Dr. Romano?" He heard Luka whisper. He looked up. Luka smiled as he motioned for him to go into the hall.  
When he saw her he knew instantly. She looked like his mother did, with her deep blue eyes and dark brown hair outlining her face. He just stood there, taking the moment in. After a moment or two, he simply walked over and put his arms around her. Alexa smiled as she hugged him back.  
After the long embrace Robert led her into the lounge so they could talk privately. As she walked by, Luka gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Alexa smiled as she followed her father.  
  
In the lounge, Robert and Alexa just stood in silence. Neither knew how to break the awkward silence. After a moment, Alexa decided to make an attempt.  
"Luka said you were looking for me?"  
Robert smiled. "Of course."  
"If you knew about me... how did all this happen?" Alexa asked.  
Robert walked over and hugged his daughter again. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know."  
"Did you..." Alexa began.  
"What?" Robert asked as they sat down on the couch.  
"Forget it."  
"No," Robert said. "What?"  
"Did you ever see me as a baby?" Alexa asked.  
"Yes," Robert replied. "I actually delivered you. But afterwards, Bob and Martha took you, and no matter how I tried, I couldn't find you. I later learned your mother had to do with what happened."  
"I know," Alexa whispered.  
After another moment of silence, Robert looked up. "So Luka tells me you two have a son?"  
Alexa nodded and smiled. "Yeah, his names Julian. He's nearly two."  
"Do you have a picture?" Robert asked.  
Alexa reached into her back pocket and took out her wallet. She opened it to reveal the pictures she had of Julian, from when he was a newborn to the present.  
"He's beautiful," Robert whispered.  
"He is, isn't he?" Alexa said. "He's such an incredible baby. He's everything to me."  
Robert smiled. "Can I ask you one thing?"  
"Sure."  
"How is it Luka's the father? I mean, he told me upstairs he didn't know?"  
"Yeah. Luka and I dated a while back. We were pretty serious, talking marriage. He always said he'd never have anymore children after what happened in Croatia. I always understood, and said I'd never go against his wishes, so when I found out I was pregnant I got scared. I wasn't sure how he'd react, so I simply left."  
"When did you two meet up again?" Robert asked.  
"Just this morning," Alexa said, and then laughed. "It's like we were never apart. We just picked up where we left off."  
  
When Luka saw Abby coming down the hall he tried to duck behind the Admit desk, but he was too late.  
"Who was she?" Abby asked.  
"Alexa," was Luka's simple reply.  
"What were you doing kissing her?" Abby screamed.  
"Abby... I'm sorry... but I love her, I fell in love with her the day we met!"  
"So, you've been cheating on me?" Abby asked.  
"No! Before today I hadn't seen her in more than two years," Luka told her.  
"Was that her son sitting with you?"  
"That was our son Abby." Luka said.  
"Your son?" Abby screamed. "What do you mean your son?"  
Luka blushed as he realized everyone was watching what was going on between him and Abby. Keeping his voice low, he whispered, "He's my son."  
Just than Dr. Mark Greene walked in and headed towards the lounge. Luka jumped up to block his way.  
"What are you doing?" Dr. Greene asked.  
"Dr. Romano is in there with... with someone, and they need their privacy," Luka told him.  
"Dr. Romano? Who's in there, his girlfriend?" Dr. Greene asked. Everybody within earshot laughed.  
"No... his daughter," Luka whispered.  
"What?" Everyone who could possibly hear screamed.  
"Just go back to work, and stay out of the lounge!" Luka told them.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Alexa asked Robert. They had been in the lounge for nearly an hour and a half.  
"Of course, what is it?" Robert said.  
"Do you know John Carter? He works here in the hospital," Alexa told him.  
"Yes," Robert said. "Why?"  
"'Cause he's my brother... well... half-brother," she said.  
"Oh, wow. You sure have this hospital connected."  
Alexa laughed, "Can you tell me about him?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"What's he like?" Alexa asked.  
"He's a good guy," Robert said. "Tell you what, why don't I go get him?"  
"You wouldn't mind if I met him now?" Alexa asked.  
"No, just as long as you promise that you, Luka, and Julian will join me for dinner tonight," Robert said.  
"Of course."  
  
When Robert stepped out of the lounge, he saw Luka at the Admit desk. "Hey Luka," Robert said. "Do you know where John Carter is?"  
"Yeah, he's in Exam Room 3," Luka said.  
"Thanks," Robert said as he left to get him.  
Luka caught up to him. "So, you're going to introduce them?"  
"Yeah, but I guess I've got to explain this all to him first. Can you help me?" Robert asked.  
"You need me to help you?" Luka asked.  
"Yeah. You did a good job letting me know... I thought you could help with him to. Besides, he'll trust you more... and, unfortunately, you know more about Alexa than I do," Robert said.  
Luka nodded as they entered Exam Room 3. 


	3. Explain This To Me Yet Again

"Dr. Carter," Robert said as he entered the Exam Room. "May we have a word with you?"  
John Carter groaned. He didn't want to even think about what he possibly did wrong. "Sure, I guess," was his reply though, as he stepped into the hall.  
When he looked and saw Luka with Robert, he got really confused. "What's going on?"  
"Well... you see..." Robert began, but couldn't find the words to make it all out.  
"Carter," Luka cut in. "Have you ever thought of the possibility of a younger sister?"  
"What, I don't have any siblings... anymore," Carter finished quietly.  
"Carter, maybe you should sit down," Luka whispered.  
"What, why? I don't have a sister," Carter protested.  
"Carter... you have a half-sister," Luka informed him.  
"That's impossible! My parents are still together," Carter said, raising his voice.  
"I'll prove it to you," Luka whispered. "Let me do a DNA analysis on you."  
"Fine, great," Carter began. "Let's do it so I can prove you wrong!"  
Luka led Carter into the suture room. When he left to get the material he'd need, Carter turned to Robert, "What's this all about? Why are you here?"  
"Your sister... she's my daughter," Robert managed to whisper.  
"What?" Carter said as he began to laugh. "Now I know this must be a joke!"  
  
As Luka was heading back to the suture room with everything he'd need, Abby stopped him.  
"Luka," Abby said firmly. "I want an explanation for all this!"  
Luka sighed, "And you deserve one Abby. Can you just give me a little time? I'm still trying to figure this all out myself. How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"  
"No Luka!" Abby screamed. "Tell me now!"  
"Fine Abby," Luka said, his voice raising only slightly. "Alexa's the girl I've been in love with since I met her in Florida four years ago. She made me realize life could go on after my wife... but then, two years ago, she left, no note, no nothing."  
"Then why, when she shows back up, why have you gone back so easily?" Abby asked.  
"Because Abby, she left cause she was pregnant. I had always said I never wanted more kids...."  
"And she was scared," Abby said, finishing his sentence.  
"Exactly," Luka whispered. "When I heard her voice this morning on the phone.... God Abby, I've been waiting for that for a long time."  
"Why didn't you tell me all this this morning?" Abby asked.  
"Because I didn't know what she was here for. I didn't know if she'd come back to me... or what," Luka replied. "I didn't want to get my hopes up because I didn't want to be hurt again." Luka's eyes began to tear up.  
"So, what does Romano and Carter have to do with all this?"  
"Well," Luka began hesitantly, not sure if she'd believe it all. "Romano is... he's her father."  
"What?" Abby said with a laugh. "Romano has a daughter?"  
"Yeah," Luka whispered. "He hadn't seen her since the day she was born. It had to do with her mother... she was cheating on her husband with Romano... didn't her husband to ever suspect a thing... so she left her with some friends and wouldn't let Romano get anywhere close."  
"Well, that explains why Romano's been acting weird today," Abby said. "Like he has a heart."  
Luka laughed. "He really missed her. I think that's why he's like what he is. He just doesn't want to let anyone in...."  
Abby nodded. "Luka, I'm not going to make you stay with me. I wouldn't be able to anyway... but you really do love her, don't you?"  
Luka nodded.  
"As much as you did your wife?" Abby asked.  
Luka sighed. "Yes, a different way, but just as much."  
Abby leaned against the wall. "Then I suppose it's not fair to you if I try to stand in the way. Go be with her... you deserve."  
Luka kissed Abby lightly on the cheek, "You'll find someone soon. Who knows, maybe he's right under your nose."  
Abby laughed. As Luka began to walk away, she said, "Wait, you didn't answer my question."  
Luka looked at her questionably.  
"What's Carter got to do with this?"  
"Oh," Luka said. Walking back over to Abby, he softly whispered, "He's her brother."  
"What? Carter's Romano's son?"  
"No..." Luka said. "God no! Half-brother."  
"Oh." Abby said, than laughed. "That scared me for a moment."  
"Anyways Abby, I have to get back to Carter."  
"OK," Abby said. "But first... what's your sons name?"  
"Julian," Luka said softly. "He's nearly two."  
"He was beautiful."  
Luka smiled as he turned and headed back to the suture room.  
  
When Luka walked into the lounge after sending the blood work upstairs, he felt different. He didn't know why, it just seemed his life had finally come together.  
"So, how long will it take for the results?" Alexa asked.  
"A few hours," Luka said as he sat down beside her.  
Alexa nodded. "So, what have you been doing the last couple years?"  
"After you left... I came here," Luka said.  
"Still got your boat?"  
"No," Luka said laughing. "I sold it."  
"Really?" Alexa said. "I never thought you'd ever part with your boat."  
"Well, I needed a car."  
Alexa laughed. Luka stood and poured them both some coffee. "What about you?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"What have you been doing the last couple years?" Luka asked.  
"I went and stayed with some friends in Texas for about a year and a half. About that time I decided I had to tell you... Julian couldn't be without a father... I knew how hard that was. So I went back to Florida, but it took me until recently to find you."  
"And by accident," Luka added.  
"Yeah," Alexa said. "Listen Luka," She said as he handed her a coffee mug and sat back down. "I don't know who that woman was earlier today... but I didn't come back to you to ruin anything you have going. I felt you needed to know about Julian...."  
"Alexa," Luka cut in. "I talked to Abby... the woman you saw earlier. She understands. I wish she didn't have to learn it all like that though. But, we can't change what happened."  
Alexa nodded as Luka continued. "I love you Alexa. I have since the day we met. When I heard your voice on the phone this morning... it was like it was the first time my heart beat since you left. I need you Alexa."  
Alexa smiled. "I love you to Luka."  
With that Luka wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "What does Julian know about me?"  
"Everything I felt appropriate for a two-year old," Alexa whispered. "You know, he hadn't met you before today... but always told everyone he loved his daddy."  
Luka smiled. "So all the good stuff."  
"I wish I'd known Alexa. I know what I had said... but I swear... if I'd known I would have been there."  
Alexa nodded. "I know that now."  
  
When Kerry Weaver came into the Ambulance Bay, about to start her shift, she found Robert sitting on the bench outside. He had tears rolling down his face.  
"Robert, is everything all right?" Kerry asked.  
He looked up, but didn't say anything.  
"Did something happen to your dog?" She continued after getting no response.  
Robert laughed. "Everybody in this damn hospital knows about that, don't they?"  
Kerry nodded as she sat down, moving her crutch to the side.  
"What's wrong Robert?"  
"Nothing," he responded. "Everything is absolutely perfect. She's here!"  
"Who? What are you talking about?" Kerry asked.  
"My daughter, she's here."  
"Did you say daughter?" Kerry asked.  
Robert nodded. "I hadn't seen her since her birth... but she found me. God knows how long I looked for her. It took nearly 30 years Kerry."  
"Wow," was Kerry's response.  
"There's more," Robert continued. "She has a son Kerry. Can you believe I'm a grandfather?"  
"Can I?" Kerry repeated. "Do I really want to?"  
"Kerry, I haven't met him yet, but she showed me pictures," Robert said, ignoring her remark. "He's absolutely beautiful!"  
"Robert, I've never seen you like this," Kerry said quietly.  
"I know Kerry," Robert responded. "Thirty years away from a child can really change you."  
Kerry laughed. "The whole reason you were so cold hearted is because you have a heart?"  
Robert laughed at this. "I suppose so. I... I felt I had to hurt people before they could hurt me!"  
Kerry nodded as the ambulance bay doors opened, and Luka walked out carrying Julian.  
"Robert," Luka whispered.  
Robert looked up and his eyes grew wide as he saw the young boy in Luka's arms.  
"Julian," Luka said to the boy. "Why don't you go to your grandpa?"  
Robert smiled as he took the young boy from Luka's arms.  
"Hi there," he said to the boy. "Can you say anything for me?"  
"Cookie?" Julian asked.  
Luka laughed, "You know, that's the first thing he said to me this morning when I met him to." He reached into his pocket and handed Robert a cookie. "So I came prepared for you."  
Robert took the cookie and handed it to Julian. "Cookie!" The boy exclaimed.  
Kerry got up to leave with Luka, who had just turned to go.  
  
When they were inside, she looked at him. "What do you have to do with this?"  
Luka laughed. "Julian, the boy Robert's holding, he's my son."  
"What?" Kerry asked. "I thought you had no family."  
"Until this morning, so did I."  
"Wait, you slept with his daughter?" Kerry asked, pointing to Robert, who was still talking with Julian outside.  
Luka laughed. "Hey, I didn't know it was his daughter then. I didn't even know him then," Luka said in defense.  
Kerry laughed as Andy came up and handed an envelope to Luka. He opened it and turned to Kerry, "I have to go."  
Kerry nodded as she saw him go talk to Andy.  
  
"Hey Carter," Luka said when he saw him in the cafeteria.  
"Yeah?" Carter asked, looking up. Luka handed him the envelope.  
"What's this?" Carter asked.  
"Open it," Luka told him.  
Carter did as he was told. The papers inside were the results of the DNA analysis.  
"Oh my God," was all Carter could say as he read the findings over. A 99.974% chance they were siblings.  
Luka sat down next to him. "I realize this is a shock."  
Carter nodded. "Yeah, a bit of one."  
"Carter, she's a great girl," Luka informed him.  
"How would you know?" Carter asked.  
"Cause I've known her for years," Luka told him. "And she's the mother of my child."  
"What?" Carter asked.  
Luka nodded.  
"Oh wow." Carter muttered. "So, that makes me an uncle?"  
"Yeah," Luka said.  
"Wow," was all Carter could say as he stood, heading towards the ER, and his sister. 


	4. Short Transition from old to new

"So, you're a fan of country?" Carter asked. Him and Alexa had been talking for nearly an hour now.  
"Yeah, country," Alexa said, laughing at the look on his face.  
"Maybe we should take that test again," Carter said. He tried, but after a moment couldn't keep a straight face and just broke down laughing.  
Just then the lounge door opened and Julian came in.  
"Mommy, grandpa says he's ready to go," Julian said as he crawled into her lap.  
Carter smiled. "Is this Julian?"  
Alexa nodded. "The one and only."  
"Who are you?" Julian asked.  
"Julian, this is my brother... your uncle John," Alexa told him.  
"Wow!" Julian said as his eyes grew. He looked at John. "Cookie?"  
John laughed. "I'm sure there's a cookie around here somewhere." He stood and went to the cupboard. Alexa shook her head.  
"What?" John asked.  
"He's done that to everyone today," she told him. "He's being spoiled."  
John laughed as he got a cookie out of the box. "I'm the uncle, it's my job." He handed the treat to Julian.  
"Cookie!"  
"Anyways, you should probably go, Romano's waiting for you two," John said.  
"Why don't you join us?" Alexa asked.  
"I couldn't possibly. I think Robert really wants this."  
"I know," Alexa said. "But I don't think he'll mind if you come along."  
"Well..." John hesitated.  
"Please?"  
"Oh, alright," John said as he went to his locker and grabbed his bag.  
As they were heading out the door Alexa said, "I'm just going to run to the ladies room. Can you watch Julian?"  
"Of course," John said as he took him from her.  
  
"John, where's Alexa?" Robert asked.  
"She just went to the bathroom, she'll be here in a minute," John told him.  
"Oh, ok," Robert said. "Hey Julian!"  
"Hi!" Julian said as he looked up at his grandfather. Carter put the boy into Robert's arms.  
"Say, Dr. Romano... Alexa asked me to join you guys for dinner. Do you mind?"  
Robert shook his head. "Not at all."  
"Great!" Alexa said, coming up from behind with Luka. "Now, look who I found over at Admit."  
"Well, we're all here, what do you say we get going?" Robert said.  
"Amen to that, I'm starving," Alexis said.  
  
"So Alexa," Robert began after their food had arrived. "Where are you staying?"  
"A hotel downtown," Alexa replied.  
"A hotel? Alexa, why don't you stay with me?" Luka asked.  
"Cause that would be kind of weird, don't you think?" Alexa asked.  
"I can stay on the couch," Luka said.  
"No, I can't ask that," Alexa said.  
"Well, why don't you stay with me?" Robert asked.  
"I don't want to be a burden," Alexa said.  
"Nonsense," Robert said. "Now I don't have a spare bed, but the couch folds out."  
"No, seriously, I can't..." Alexa said.  
"Stay at my place!" John said. "We have tons of rooms, and plenty of cookies." He glanced at Julian before going on. "I'm sure gamma won't mind."  
"Really? I mean, everything is kind of weird," Alexa said.  
"Well, if you like, I can go phone her now," John offered.  
Alexa nodded. "Probably best if you do. You all seem to not want us in a hotel."  
"Of course not," John said as he stood and went to make the phone call in private. 


End file.
